seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
One Piece legacy: Attack the Riker pirates part 26
Tack and Riker, looking at each other, slowly walked towards to each other. Most of their bones were broken, and thus... It would be quick with each other. They would kill each other... If they fought each other. But... They had to defend their crew from the other. Riker turning his arms into steel, and having small drills on the knuckles. Tack, held his fist's out, and looked at Riker straight in the eye. They had one thought left... Bring it. The two soon started to punch at each other, Riker smashing his right hand in Tack's face, and Tack uppercutting Riker. Riker grabbed Tack's head, and punched his nose, breaking it. Tack had problems with keeping his Rubber powers... He needed stamina to stretch... And that's a commodity he didn't have left. Riker as well, was barely able to turn his body into steel, along with his steel knuckles. But they kept on punching each other, Riker breaking Tack's left rib, and Tack causing Riker to have a black eye. Tack kicked Riker in the chest, and punched him in the face, causing a huge imprint in Riker's face. Riker grabbed Tack's leg, and lifted him in the air, and smashed him into the ground. He stomped on Tack's chest, and Tack grabbed his foot, gripping it, and breaking it. Riker took a step back, and Tack kicked his chest, causing him to take more steps back. Tack got up, and was about to throw a huge right punch, when Riker was about to do the same, and Riker thought... So someone this early in his adventure could fight him? Interesting... Had he never left his home village, he would never have known. Not like they would have cared. -3 years ago Riker was a young man. He was 16, and he was the hero of his village. Tall, handsome, smart, strong, and so many more. He was the son of the chief of the village, had a beautiful fiancé, and could join any group he wanted. But... One group always made him happy. One he wanted to do, more then anything. Searching the seas for gold, finding their dreams, and traveling all over the waters. Being a pirate, excited Riker more then anything. He would read all sorts of books, about Gold Roger, Whitebeard, Shiki, Marshall D. Teach, Monkey D. Luffy, Law, Kidd, and so many more, all these world famous pirates excited him more then any revolutionary leader like Dragon, or any marine like Garp... He wanted to be a pirate! When he stated his dream to his village, he was hated ever since. His parents shunned him, his fiancé broke the wedding off, and was to marry his friend, he was even attacked a few times. He didn't care... Being a pirate excited him. So he built a big boat, a real big one, for a giant crew. In response, they called in a marine captain. The guy was a devil fruit user, of the the same devil fruit Riker has. Riker defeated him in combat, but he had many scars from a result. He knew the village called on him, and he had his revenge, he destroyed the village, and left. He met many people ever since, finding Lester as some mercenary who was hired by someone to kill him, maybe some citizen of a town he attacked for supplies. He brought Lester in, with his power. Caramel, was some spy for some Cipher pol group, who Riker hired, when he betrayed them. Caramel joined, and he was loyal to the man who never made Caramel become depressed. Wort, was a shaman on some tribal village, who Riker recruited, with his power to make even wild Tigers go in his pots, with his bare hands. He met Veeto, at some run down clinic, and had him join his group, because he needed a doctor. He had a bandit group join, and the leader was another member, who was a member of the commander 6, but Riker did not care for him. But... He needed someone who would help him enter the grand line. They found Rangton, on an island, and recruited him. They needed his power, to navigate... And Riker's dream was about to come true. But... Now he would fail. -Present time- Riker and Tack struck at each other in the face, and they both fell. They were going to die, but they were getting up. At least they would die... Fighting. Behind Riker, he felt a hand grab him. He looked behind him, and saw... His crew. Lester, Caramel, Wort, and Veeto holding him. Lester looked at his captain, and just said "Sir... It's a waste. Even if we win... We won't last long. A marine battle ship was located, coming in close. We have to leave... Now!" Riker... Just looked at Tack, and pointed at him. "Remember... You did not win! It is a draw! I am... The winner of our previous fight. Thus... I am closer to being king of the pirates!" He and his crew, turned around to head towards the boat, when Tack screamed "MAYBE THAT'S TRUE... BUT MY CREW IS STRONG ENOUGH TO SUPPORT ME! WITH THEM, I WILL BECOME THE KING OF THE PIRATES! DON'T YOU EVER FORGET THAT!" Riker, smirked, and looked at Tack. "INDEED! CHALLENGE ME AGAIN, WHEN WE FIND THE DAMN ONE PIECE, AND FIGHT FOR WHO SAW IT FIRST... RIVAL!" Riker and his crew, smiling at having a true rival, left. They would win... They knew it... But damn won't be fun when they do! Tack, had his crew grab him, and he looked up to see Fea, smiling. "Captain, I suggest we do Operation: Cowardly run." "I agree. Beta, Rangton, would you like to run as well?" Beta and Rangton looked at each other, and screamed "HELL YEAH!" Beta ran at the direction the Riker crew ran at... It's where he left his boat off. Tack, Fea, Zozo, Malk, and Rangton ran at the opposite side. Together. Brog, got up, and saw the both of them run. He decided the best thing to do... Is run to where his boat is. He needs to catch them with real big guns. He ran north, knowing his boat should be there at this point. All three groups, Attack Pirates, Riker Pirates, and Marines ran for the best way to victory. Category:Stories Category:Nobody700 Category:Chapters Category:Attack the Riker pirates arc